Edge Darkfire
Edge Darkfire Age unknown Male Wolf faunus Color: Grey Weapon: Twin Boneswords Height: 6'9" Weight: 300 lbs Favorite color: black Battle Theme: http://youtu.be/IYnuSsM7tRw Character Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5wuA9V_sqRA Backstory The child of an abusive family. His mother died in childbirth. His father took out all his frustrations on Edge, constantly beating him with a chain. He often tied Edge up in a basement for days on end. He used this time to train his Kage Ejjisemblance, until he had mastered it completely. When he finally broke out of his imprisonment in the basement, he saw that his family had been slaughtered by grimm. Only their bones remained. However, Edge could only smile. It was the happiest moment of his life! He hated his family. Gathering his family's bones, he created a pair of swords. Their blades made of femur and spine, and their handles wrapped in Grimm hide. The handguards are made from the chains his father used to beat him. These weapons are excellent conduits for his semblance, allowing him to channel the shadows of his emotions to make the blades sharper. After the incident, he made his way to beacon. He had made up his mind to become a hunter. On his way to the city, he discovered a man under attack by a large deathstalker. Leaping up into the air, the came down upon the beast's head, stabbing it through the brain in one clean stroke. Looking ti the man, he then uttered what later became his catch phrase. "Watch out for the Edge!" That man turned out to be Ozpin, who got down on his knees and begged Edge to join beacon and become a hunter. However, Edge did not want to be a student at a school taught by such a weak man, so he went to work for Cinder instead, who had contacted him. He worked there for several years, having an on-and-off affair with Cinder and occasionally Emerald. He was approached by both Mercury and Roman, who asked him for pointers and tips on how to be cool. Eventually, he got tired of Cinder's crowd, and signed up at beacon academy, thinking it would be more of a challenge for him. During his time in beacon, he was sent on a mission to undermine a White Fang operation. Upon discovering Adam at the operation, he proptly dueled him, and defeated him quickly. Adam then begged him to become the second in command at the White Fang, but Edge turned him down. He decided to start his own group, the Black Fang. Made only for wolf faunus, the black fang takes much more extreme measures than the white fang. Every time Edge kills a grimm, he drinks it's blood. This practice has made him half grimm, and given him several abilities. He can transform any part of his body into a grimm part, making him a living weapon. He can also go undetected through a whole herd of grimm. Edge killed the shrike. Weapons and abilities Edge is incredibly capable in combat, able to move faster than the eye can track. He is capable of instantaneously formulating strategies against even the most formidable for in the blink of an eye. He has spent the years chained in his basement hardening shadows inside his body, making him impervious to all attacks. He is strong enough to lift an entire warehouse off the ground. Edge wields twin bone swords known as Angst and Suffering. They are made of the bones of his family, who were slaughtered by grimm. They have the ability to transform into tonfas, and have built in semi-auto rifle systems. Incredibly sharp, these blades can cut through most metals and are practically indestructible. Their power is only enhanced by Edge's semblance, Kage Ejji. He can gather shadows around the blades to increase their size and cutting power. He can also use the shadows to defend against enemy attacks, knocking projectiles out of the air and blocking melee Blows. He can use his semblance to predict where an opponent is by sensing their shadow, allowing him to fight with his eyes shut. he is most dangerous in a completely dark room. The weapons give him a rush of vengeful emotions every time he kills a grimm. He can also transform into shadow edge in this form he is a god and is fulled by anger. Edge is also part grimm, and can sense where grimm are and converse with them. Personality Edge is practically emotionless at almost all situations. However, this has not stopped him from romancing the entirety of team RWBY and many other students. However, he dumped them all rather quickly after they showed a lack of understanding about his deep, soulful pain. He takes pleasure in all kinds of killing. His favorite food is raw meat. While at Beacon, he met Nui Kadra and Hâiyáng Castellan, who both challenged him to a duel. After they lost, Hâiyáng fell to his knees, realizing the full power of Edge. Nui, however, became infatuated with him. Appearance While weighing a whopping 300 pounds, Edge is rather thin thanks to his upbringing. He wears a large leather jacket made out of tanned Grimm hide, featuring several bone armor plates. The outfit is also decorated with chains and belts. He wears a gas mask and an eyepatch to help him see in the dark. He has lots of scars, all over his body. This is because while training with his weapon, he would accidentally cut himself multiple times. Even now, he still cuts himself occasionally, on accident, of course. Edge has a pet Giant Dragon grimm named Shadowkiller. It is 5000 years old, and its wingspan is the size of beacon academy. Edge found it one day and fought it until it was almost dead, then decided to make it his pet. He discovered it was actually female, and could turn into a human form, which looked like a 27 year old woman with H cup breasts and long, white hair. Catch Phrases Catch phrase: Watch out for the edge! Before activating supermode: I'm on the edge! Category:I'm on THE EDGE Category:OF GLORY